Shadows and Demons
by Keket-Chan
Summary: An Inuyasha Xover. Full summary in my profile, but I will give pairings: SetoXIshizu mainly, InuyashaXOC, YamiXOC. Rating changed due to language.
1. The Stone Tablet

**Shadows and Demons**

Chapter 1

The Stone Tablet

"Final boarding call for flight #62 to Cairo, Egypt; flight #62, Cairo, Egypt," the P. A. called, the woman's voice echoing throughout the Domino City Airport. Yami Muto and his best friend Joey Wheeler hurried to the gate and made it to their plane bound for Egypt. It was time for Yami to unlock his long-sealed away memory from 5,000 years ago, and the three Egyptian God cards that he won during Seto Kaiba's difficult and deadly Battle City tournament were going to help him do this. Speaking of the young KaibaCorp CEO…

Yami was staring out of the airplane window, his chin resting on his hand. He sighed; he had the same melancholy expression he had when Tea took him out for the day. He was thinking about what his memories as an ancient Egyptian pharaoh would be like. Joey's voice broke his thoughts when the blonde duelist said, "Uh, Yami? Look down there…"

Yami leaned in his seat and gazed down below the plane's wing. He saw another jet just about a thousand feet below theirs, but what surprised him was that the jet was in the same shape and color of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon…  
"That's Kaiba's jet!" Joey said.

"Yes, I know," Yami replied, "but why would he be going to Egypt? He'd already made it clear to almost everyone at his tournament that he didn't believe in his Egyptian past, you know…"

In that Blue-Eyes jet, Seto Kaiba sat in the pilot's cockpit. He had a stone-cold expression on his face and in his piercing blue eyes. _The only way to shut these idiots up, _he thought, _is to prove the facts yourself!_

Seto kicked the jet into high gear, his destination: Cairo. For about a year now and the majority of his past tournament, the young CEO had been constantly bugged mainly by Ishizu Ishtar over and over again that he had a past life in Egypt five millennia ago as a high priest for the pharaoh. He referred it as 'Ancient Egypt 101' and denied it. Knowing that Yami was going to Egypt, Seto took advantage of this and decided to 'prove those idiots wrong' and possibly see Yami make a fool of himself in the process…

A few hours later, Yami woke up Joey and told him that they had finally landed at Cairo's airport. They began to walk out of the plane. Joey, still half-conscious, did not see the 'Wet Floor' sign and he slipped on the tile. He yelped in pain and Yami shook his head. _Well, THAT must've woke him up_, he thought as he helped Joey back into his feet.  
"Thanks, man," he muttered, reaching for his luggage. The two got out of the terminal and into the main area, looking for someone, though their chances were close to none. Just when they were about to sit down, a voice called out, "Hey, you guys!"

Joey turned around. "Hey Yami, it's Marik!" he said. "And Ishizu, too!"  
Yami turned his head and chuckled. "So it is," he said with a small smiled. "Let's go!" Once again, they picked up theirs bags and met the other two at the nearby exit. "What's up, you guys?" Joey asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing much," Marik replied, throwing back some bangs from his eyes like how some skater boy would.

Ishizu had her attention on Yami. She bowed slightly. "Welcome back to your homeland, my pharaoh," she said in her usual, dreamy-like voice.

"Thank you," Yami said. "I take it that you know how I can unlock my memories?"

"Yes, and you'll need your Egyptian God cards for this to happen."  
Yami reached into his pocket and pulled out his Duel Monsters deck. Having a good memory of where the three sacred cards were, he pulled them out and let her take a glance at them.

"Ah, I see," she said, gazing upon the three most powerful monsters in the game. "All right, follow us, you two…"

The group walked out of the airport and hopped into a black car. Yami looked out the window almost the entire time, watching as the car made its way out of the busy capital and onto the only road that went through the desert. He couldn't see how all of this barren wasteland was once his thriving kingdom so many millennia ago…

About fifteen minutes later, the group reached the excavation site where the Stone Tablet of Lost Memories was kept. Behind the in-ground staircase was the Blue-Eyes jet. And beside that jet was the young CEO that piloted it.

"Seto Kaiba," Ishizu said solemnly.

Seto began to walk past her, only to stop when he was right beside her. He didn't make eye contact with her. "Ishizu," he said in the same tone as when she said his name.

"I thought that you didn't believe in your ancient past," she stated icily.

"I don't," he answered.  
"Then why are you here?"

Seto turned his attention to Yami and, who gave him a cold look. "I'm here, Ishizu, because I want to see this would-be 'pharaoh' make a total fool out of himself by holding three cards up to a meaningless, worthless rock."

Joey and Marik also gave Seto that cold glare. By this time, Yami and Ishizu were pretty mad. She believed that he, Seto, should just accept his past and possibly get it off his mind. And Yami just wanted to uncover _his_ past, and he believed Ishizu's words when she said that this would help him.

"Let's go downstairs then," Marik said, breaking the few seconds of awkward silence. The group of five walked down the limestone staircase. Though it was dim-litted, they could see where they were all going.

The bottom floor was illuminated by the light of the torches on the walls. On the wall in front of them was the Stone Tablet of Lost Memories sealed in a glass case. It depicted the Pharaoh (Yami) facing against the sorcerer-priest (Seto) with their spirit monsters, or _ka_, fighting above them.

"Well, here it is," Ishizu said. "The Stone Tablet of Lost Memories. Now all you must do is hold the Egyptian God cards up to it. That's all."

Seto mentally laughed. _This ought to be good_, he thought, smirking slightly.

Yami pulled the three cards from his pocket once more. "Well, here goes," he mumbled. He held the cards face-up to the stone tablet, and for a few seconds, nothing seemed to happen, not even to Yami. Another minute passed, and then everyones' bodies began to glow a little purple color. The tablet also started to glow in the same hue.

"What the hell's going on?" Seto asked, looking at his hands and seeing how they were lit up with that pale purple color.

"I was gonna say the same thing," Marik answered, his eyes watching the stone tablet. All of a sudden, they were all lifted off of the ground and were thrown towards the ancient stone. In a flash of bright blue light, they disappeared before they even hit the glass case. All of their lives were about to change forever…

**A/N: Whew, this took forever to type…but anyway! This is the first of many chapters to come. R&R!**


	2. An Unknown World

**Chapter 2**

**An Unknown World**

The five seemed to be flying through the space-time continuum. They all began to scream because there was so much force coming onto them as they flew. Through all of this, they all assumed (except for Seto) that they were being transported to ancient Egypt. They were going to be corrected as soon as their painful trip through time would come to an end.

* * *

Ishizu groaned as she opened her eyes. She and the others had been knocked out during the 'trip'. When she gained full consciousness, she got onto her knees and gasped at the sight before her. 

She was in a grassy field surrounded by beautiful cherry blossom trees. There was a stream nearby; the water was clean and clear enough to see the fish swimming in it. _I know this isn't Egypt!_ she thought. She stood up and then muttered, "Where am I?" Her eyes grew a little wide. "And where's Marik!"

Even though she wore a dress that went down to her ankles, she ran as fast as she could down to the river, and that's where she found Marik, lying unconscious beside the riverbank. Ishizu checked his pulse and sighed in relief; her brother was still alive. To wake him up, she cupped her hands and placed them into the cold stream. She splashed some water onto his face and his eyes winced. He groaned, sat up and shook the water off of his face. "Itouto, are you OK?" Ishizu asked, obviously concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Marik replied rubbing his eyes. He blinked a few times and asked, "Where the hell are we, Ishizu?"

She shook her head, meaning that she did not know. "But we must find the others," she mentioned, helping Marik onto his feet. She looked around, checking the surroundings for any one of the other three that they knew. There was no one in plain sight, and then Marik said, "They can't be too far… can they…?"

"Yami! Yami, wake up, man!" Joey said as he shook the former pharaoh up. They were in a dense forest, not too far from Ishizu and Marik, though they didn't know that.

* * *

Yami's eyes shot open and he yelled, "Joey, I'm up!" 

The blonde duelist let him go. Yami sighed, stood up and placed a hand on his head. "Damn, that was some trip…"

"Where are we, man?" Joey asked.

"I haven't got a clue," Yami answered solemnly. "But I hope that everyone else at least made it here alive."

"Well, we'll just have to find those guys!" Then Joey muttered under his breath, "Even though Kaiba's a complete jerk-off…"

"Yes, you're right, Joey," Yami replied. "But first, we have to find our way out of these woods…" Then from out of nowhere, a wolf's mournful, eerie howl pierced the silence of the forest and Joey jumped. "This place gives me da creeps…"

* * *

"Hey, Inuyasha! I think he's still alive!" 

"Keh…barely…" The unfamiliar individual kicked the unconscious Seto in the knee. The young CEO groaned in pain and then woke up. He blinked, and when his vision began to shapen, he saw a girl, no more than fifteen, with black hair and brown eyes in front of him. She wore a schoolgirl's uniform; she looked as though she could have been from Domino High School. "Are you OK?" she asked.

Seto immediately stood up and said, "All right miss, just where am I?" He looked over to the individual beside the girl. He was completely different than any guy he had seen before; he had dog-like ears, claws for nails, and long fangs. He wore a pair of red hakama and a red hoari, and his hair was long and silver. Apparently, he wasn't human…

"And what the hell are you supposed to be!" Seto asked, pointing at the dog-eared boy. "What is going on here!"

"Calm down," the girl responsed soothingly. "Let me explain. My name is Kagome, and this here's Inuyasha."

"I didn't ask for names," Seto retorted coldly. "I'm asking where I am."

"You gotta work on making a better first impression," Inuyasha replied, placing a hand on his sword handle, preparing to draw it out and strike at any given moment.

"No, Inuyasha!" Kagome said, putting a hand upon his. "He's just a human."

"He sure as hell doesn't act like one, Kagome…"

Kagome turned her attention back to Seto. He just stood there, his arms crossed and eyes narrowed at her. She knew he needed answers, and she would give them to him, whether he would believe her or not. "First of all, what's your name?"

"Seto Kaiba," he answered, his voice still usually cold.

"You're the Seto Kaiba that owns and runs KaibaCorp in Domino City?"

"Yes, now answer my question!"

"All right! Jeez…anyway, I want you to listen closely, Seto." Kagome heaved a sigh. "You're not in Domino City anymore. You're not even in the present era anymore."

"What do you mean?" This was the first time Seto considered himself worried. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you're now in Japan's feudal era. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. And for the clarification on Inuyasha's appearance…he's a hanyou…" ("Shut up, Kagome!" Inuyasha complained.)

Seto couldn't believe what he had just heard. A few questions raced through his mind. How would he get home? Would he even _live_ to see home again? And what about his little brother, Mokuba?

Kagome broke his thoughts when she said, "If you want, you can follow us and we'll take you to a nearby village."

"As long as he doesn't get in the way if we come across demons…" Inuyasha mumbled.

Seto heard him and shot an icy glare in his direction. "If it means having a roof over my head for the night," he replied to Kagome.

**

* * *

A/N:** Sorry it took forever. I've been working on DeviantArt for a while, and I never got some real good time to get this chapter done. But now that it's done, maybe I should give some defintions in case ya'll dont know some words...

**itouto-** little brother  
**hakama-** type of Japanese pants; worn in feudal times  
**hoari-** kimono-like shirt or blouse; also worn in feudal times  
**hanyou-** half-demon...but you should already know that! 


	3. Acquaintances

Chapter 3

Aquaintances  
"Look sis! I found a…" Marik's voice began to falter. "…village." He was expecting something bigger, a city for that matter. But no, he found a small village, and from the hill he stood on, he could hear villagers talking to one another.

Hearing her brother, Ishizu walked up to his side on the hill. She looked upon the village and said, "We must be in Japan's feudal era, judging by the look of this small town."

"Heh, well we ain't in Egypt, I'll say that!" Marik said with a laugh. "C'mon, we'll need a place to stay for the night…" The younger Ishtar started running down the hill, but then Ishizu stopped him by grabbing his arm. "You stay here and look around for Joey and the Pharaoh," she said strictly. "I'll inspect this village."

"And if they aren't here?" he asked.

She gave him a stern look. "I know that they and Kaiba are here," (_Though I don't care where the hell he is,_ she thought) "And if for any reason," she continued, "come get me, OK?"

"…Fine." Marik gave in reluctantly and his way back onto the hill, a sulky expression on his face. Ishizu walked into the busy village in her usual calm, collective manner. Some of the villagers would watch her with curiosity because her clothes and skin tone were different from their own.

"Stop!" a dry voice suddenly called out to Ishizu. The Egyptian turned around and glanced upon a small, elderly woman approarching her. The woman wore what seemed to be a priestess's kimono and she had a patch over her left eye. "Ye be a demon?" she asked.

"I am not a demon," Ishizu said, a little shocked when she mentioned 'demon.' "I'm a human."

"Hmm…" The woman examined Ishizu, which made her feel uncomfortable for a minute. "Judging by your look and clothes, you must come from the same place as Kagome."

"Who is Kagome?"

"Oh, where are my manners? I am the head priestess of this village, Kaede. And you are…?"

"My name is Ishizu, and I have a younger brother, Marik. He should come around here soon." She sighed. "Now, who's Kagome?"

"Well, now I know that ye are much more kind and gentle then the other one that Kagome had found…"  
Ishizu was puzzled. _The other one?_ she thought.

"Follow me if you want to meet Kagome, child," Kaede continued. "I'm sure she can clear things up for you…"

* * *

"Hey Yami! There he is!" Joey called out as he ran out of the dense forest. "Hey! Marik!"

Marik did not seem to hear Joey, for he didn't move from the hill. He kept staring at the village, waiting for his sister. "I don't think he heard you, Joey," Yami said, hopping over a bit of bushes. "And where's Ishizu?"

"First, let's get Marik, and then we'll find her…" Joey yelled Marik's name again, this time louder. This got his attention. He motioned them to come to the hill and so they did, and when Joey took a glimpse Kaede's village, he said rejoicefully, "Finally!"

"My sister's down there, supposively 'inspecting it'," Marik mentioned, "and she wanted me to wait for you guys. But now that you're here, let's get down there!"

Meanwhile, Ishizu followed Kaede into her cabin. It wasn't much, but it felt like home; cozy and warm. She noticed the schoolgirl and asked, "You are Kagome, I take it?"

"Yes, I am," she answered with a soft smile. "And you must be Ishizu Ishtar."

"Yes, but how do you-"

"I told her," another voice interjected.

Ishizu's eyes slightly widened. She recognized that familiar, cold voice. She looked over Kagome's shoulder and she saw Seto Kaiba. He saw sitting in a corner, arms crossed and eyes closed, as if he were trying to sleep.  
"Well, now I know who 'the other one' is…" she muttered. Turning her attention back to Kagome, she asked,

"Did he tell you of the other people that came along with me and himself?"

"If you mean Marik, Joey and Yami, then yes."

"Oh great, there's more of you humans?" Inuyasha complained. He sat in the opposite corner from Seto. "And they're here…"

Inuyasha was right. The three teenage boys came into the cabin. "Figured you'd be here, sis!" Marik exclaimed. He glanced over at Seto.

"It's a shame that a demon didn't get to you yet, Kaiba…" Joey said coolly.

"Hey, watch it, blondie!" Seto snapped. "I was lucky I found these guys…or else you all would still be wandering around in this feudal era…"

"What the hell are you talking about ? WE found YOU!" Inuyasha argued. "Lying on the ground half-dead…"  
Joey eventually caught on to what Seto had said; he was truly a blonde. "Wait a minute!" he said. "We're in Japan's feudal era?"

Kagome went on to explain all of what she knew of the feudal era. ("Japanese History 101," Seto scoffed.) All about the demons, Inuyasha, and all her other friends, who were presently gone; Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

"Wow…that's confusing…" Joey said almost dizzly, his hand upon his forehead.  
Kagome laughed. "Yeah, it's was confusing for me too, Joey…"

"We might as well get comfortable here, seeing that we can't get back home right now," Ishizu said. Everyone agreed with her.  
"Good, because I'm tired anyway!" Seto said. But before he could roll over and fall asleep, a female voice that had a bit of an Egyptian accent called out, "I'm back!"

"Hey, Areku!" Kagome said. Standing at the doorway was a young woman, about sixteen or seventeen with bloodred eyes and long black hair that looked almost exactly like Ishizu's, with the same sidelocks held together by gold rhinestones, only that the girl's hair was a bit shorter. She had pointed elf-like ears and claw-like nails; she was another half-demon. From her voice and dark skin tone, the others (with the exception of Inuyasha and Kagome) drew to the conclusion that she was Egyptian, but the way she looked in her red-and-black kimono made her look more of Japanese decent.

"Find out anything about Naraku?" Inuyasha asked the hanyou girl.  
"No, nothing," Areku replied. "But Miroku wanted me to tell you that he and Sango won't be back till morning."

"Keh, figures. Miroku probably found some headman to rip off…" The dog hanyou sat down in his corner again, closed his eyes and fell asleep. Seto followed not too long after him.

Areku noticed the new group. "Oh, hello!" she said politely. "I don't think we've met before. My name is Areku…and yes Joey I AM half-Egyptain, half-Japanese."

"How did you know my name?" Joey asked, startled. He knew that he didn't introduce himself to her, nor did anyone else…

"I can read the minds of other people. Actually comes in handy when I'm fighting." She looked over at Ishizu. So no one else can understand her, Areku began to speak in Arabic, saying, "And don't try to hide anything, Ishizu…"

"What do you mean?" the other Egyptian replied, also in Arabic. She just read her mind; she knew that. But what did she see?

"Oh nevermind…" Areku yawned, found a spot next to Inuyasha and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When everyone else was sleeping soundly, Ishizu was the only one awake. Her mind seemed restless at the time and she couldn't get to sleep right away. _So she CAN read minds,_ she thought, staring at the dark, starry sky. _But what did she see that made her say that? In Arabic, no less?_ She turned around and looked at Seto, who like everyone else, was asleep. She just gazed at him. _Maybe she saw…my feelings for him…_ She sat up against the wall and she felt her eyelids closing slowly…

In the middle of the night, Ishizu began to shiver because of the recent, cold midnight breeze that swept through the cabin. Of all the people inside, Seto heard her and woke up. As soon as he saw her shivering form, his once stone-cold blue eyes grew soft when he blinked. Intentionally, he took off his silver KaibaCorp trenchcoat and and silently, he placed it over Ishizu's body. _Just so she doesn't freeze during the night,_ he thought as he went back to the corner and dozed off once more. Seto thought that him giving her the coat was going to be his first and only sign of affection toward Ishizu. He was wrong.


	4. Saya

Chapter 4

Saya

Instead of going out to find the remainder of the Shikon Jewel shards (just as Inuyasha wanted to) Kagome insisted that they same home and let the 'newcomers', as Areku and Inuyasha referred to them, get used to being in the feudal era. Sango and Miroku got back early that morning and Kagome was the only one already up. She explained to them about who Yami's group was and how they got there (Sango slapped Miroku for trying to touch Ishizu while she was still asleep). Speaking of Yami, when he would wake up, he wouldn't know that on that day, fate would bring to him something, or rather _someone, _he didn't expect…

* * *

At about ten o'clock later that same morning, Marik glimpsed upon his still-sleeping sister and was puzzled to find Seto's coat on her. _That's WAY too weird,_ he thought. Then he saw her stir around and he backed away. Ishizu's eyes opened up and she yawned. "Where is everyone, Marik?" she asked tiredly. She stood up and picked up the silver trenchcoat. "And what is Kaiba's coat doing on me?" 

"I have no idea," Marik answered her second question. He continued, "And the others are outside." A sly smile came across his face. "Maybe he's finally starting to _love_ you, sister…"

Ishizu scoffed in digust. "I very much doubt that, itouto," she retorted, "and even if he did, he shouldn't have been a self-centered jackass before the Pharaoh and me!" She sighed and looked down on the coat. _I SHOULD give this back, though,_ she thought.

The Ishtar siblings walked outside and the morning sun blinded Ishizu for a few seconds. They saw Yami, Seto, and the others in a group, discussing who was going to walk with who around the village. "Morning, Ishizu," Kagome greeted, smiling.

"Good morning to you too, Kagome; all of you," the Egyptian replied. She cleared her throat to get Seto's attention. "I believe this is yours, Kaiba," she said, handing him the coat. As he slipped in on, she continued, "And I don't need the ablilty to see into the past to know that you yourself lay that upon me last night…"

Seto glared at her.

"Ha! Someone's finally breakin outta their shell!" Joey said mockingly.

"I just couldn't stand hearing her damn shivering last night!" Seto responded quickly and with haste. "So shut it, mutt!"

"What was that?" Inuyasha growled.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Seto nearly shouted, his anger rising sharply.

"You three, stop it!" Kagome cut in.

"It's only the morning," Areku said, "and they're fighting already… such childish behavior…" She shook her head in shame.

"I agree," Sango and Ishizu both said.

Miroku, Marik and Yami had nothing to say. They figured to just stay out of the mess at hand.

* * *

In groups of two or three, everyone split up around the village. Sango and Miroku stayed at Kaede's to rest a bit more, Areku decided to go with Ishizu and Yami, leaving Joey and Marik to go with Kagome to the Bone-Eater's Well (the three were going to test if Joey could get back to Domino that way), and Seto and Inuyasha went to gather some herbs for Kaede. 

Areku and Ishizu began to engage in a conversation in Arabic about basic things; family, life, so forth. Yami chuckled and shook his head slightly. "They're becoming fast friends…" he muttered under his breath. He decided to ignore them, knowing that he couldn't understand what they were saying, anyway.

Their conversation was cut short when they heard a male voice yell, "What are you doing her, hanyou bitch!" This was followed by the sound of a whip hitting skin and a girl's scream of pain.

"Who was that?" Ishizu asked.

"I dunno," Areku answered, "but that was not too far from here. Let's go investigate!" The three ran to the site where some local teenage kids where whipping and throwing stones at a young woman, who lay on the ground, the soil red with blood, trembling. Her long, dirty blonde hair partially covered her sky-blue eyes, which brimmed with awaiting tears. Her skin was a deep bronze shade, though she was bruised and cut badly.

"Please… all I need is some food…" she pleaded weakly. She tossed back her head, which caused her hair to move and reveal her pointed ears.

"Not to the likes of you, you dirty half-breed!" a teen girl shouted, throwing another rock at the girl hanyou. She seemed to be the lead teen of the posse, though she looked to be not too much older than Areku.

"This is wrong…" Yami muttered, followed by Ishizu saying, "This is terrible…"

"Don't worry," Areku said, her red eyes narrowing. "I'll handle this…" She walked up to the jeering teens and the girl that threw the last rock. "OK Futaba, you and your friends had your fun," she said calmly. "Now go home and leave this girl alone."

"And why should we, Areku?" Futaba replied, becoming snippy. She was just a spoiled brat, who 'could never have enough fun', and Areku knew this. "She doesn't belong in a human community, just like you and Inuyasha! I don't even see why Lady Kaede lets you stay here!" The other teens began laughing at Areku this time.

The cat hanyou growled through her teeth as they kept on laughing. Some memories flooded her mind. The painful memories of how demons treated her like this, treated her like shit, wishing to _kill_ her, when she was just a child. Memories she wished would just burn in Hell forever, where she couldn't see them anymore.

So out of anger, Areku opened her mouth and a loud lion-like roar came from her throat. This scared the teenagers out of their minds and send them running home. But the girl laying on the ground didn't budge. As a matter of fact, she couldn't move; she was too hungry and weak.

Yami and Ishizu walked to Areku's side and the three bent down to help her. "Thank you…" she said hoarsely.

"You're gonna be OK…Saya," Areku said assuringly.

"How did you-" Saya began, but Areku interjected, "I can read minds. Now just save your breath and we'll help you, OK?"

Saya nodded and then fainted shortly after from blood lose. Yami was left to carry her back to Kaede's. The former pharaoh just stared at her as he carried her in his arms (Ishizu suggested that he carry her like that so that she wouldn't lose more blood by putting her on his back). _Why does this girl look so familiar?_ he thought. _And her name_...

All of a sudded, Yami stopped walking. His Millennum Puzzle gleamed in the afternoon sun as he began to regain a few memories from his days as Pharaoh in ancient Egypt. In one, he saw himself and a girl walking to a oasis, holding hands. The girl looked eerily similar to Saya…

"Is something wrong, Yami?" Areku asked; her voice broke off his thoughts and memories. "You just…zoned out…"

"Yes, I'm OK," he answered quickly. "I just thought…" He looked down at Saya once more. "I just thought something looked familiar…"

* * *

"One more herb to find and then we're done!" Inuyasha said to Seto. The dog hanyou got onto all fours and sniffed around. The sun began to set down in the West, and they still were not finished with Kaede's task given to them. 

"Good, because my feet are getting tired," Seto replied, taking one step every so often to follow Inuyasha.

"That's what you get when you wear heels!" Inuyasha snickered.

"At least I have a sense of style…"

Inuyasha leered at the young CEO when he said his snide remark. He went back to sniffing out the herb when another scent came to his nose. His ears twitched, indicating a threat of danger. He abruptly stopped and stood up. "There's a demon around here," he said. "A wild dog demon…"

The second Inuyasha finished his sentence was when that same wild, shaggy brown dog with bright red eyes jumped out from some brush not too far from the two. He was growling and foaming at the mouth.

"This'll be cake," Inuyasha mumbled. He turned his head a bit and saw Seto at the corner of his eye. "You just stay outta this, Kaiba!" He drew out Tetsusaiga, which transformed coming out from its sheath.

"I have no intention of getting myself killed, thank you…" was Seto's response. His crossed his arms and decided to watch.

"I have…only one objective here…" the wild dog said manically. He barked furiously and then lunged at Seto. The mad mutt sank its sharp teeth into his shoulder and Seto screamed in immense pain. Blood oozed from the wound and onto the dog's fangs, as well as down his arm. He let him go after a 30-second hold and Seto fell to his knees, a hand upon his bleeding shoulder, choking…

* * *

A/N: Damn, this chapter came out good! I had to tweak some stuff that I did in the written version, but that just made it better. And another thing, I KNOW that the OC Saya came into this like Kisara, but she's NOT gonna be like her, personalilty-wise and she won't have a ka. Anyway, R&R! 


	5. Her Eyes and His Ears

**DAMN!! It's been a while, no? Anyway, for those that waited so patiently for it, here's chapter 5! As an added bonus, any Trustshippers (SetoXIshizu fans) reading this will read a little heated moment between the two! So, enjoy, y'all!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Inuyasha. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi and Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

Chapter 5 

Her Eyes and His Ears

"Argh, dammit all…" Inuyasha mumbled. "Kaiba, don't move!" Then he cried out, "Kaze no Kizu!" He swung Tetsusaiga and its devastating attack hit the mutt demon head-on, while nothing hit Seto. Nothing of the puny thing was left behind, not even a bone.  
"Why did I even bother to use that?" the dog hanyou wondered aloud, sheathing his prized sword. "I coulda just cut it in half…" He glanced at Seto, or rather down; the young CEO was on his knees, his hand pressed on his bleeding shoulder and gasping heavily. "Huh, I'm always stuck baby-sitting weak humans!"

"Shut it!" Seto panted. "I don't need to listen to your 'weak humans' shit!" He groaned and hung his head low. "Great, now I feel sick…" Next thing he knew, he realized he was coughing up blood and gritting his teeth in extreme pain. Inuyasha winced. _Damn, something's gotta hurt!_ he thought.

"What the hell…is wrong…with me?!" Seto yelled. Where the pain was felt and hurt most was his head and teeth. Coupled with that, his eyes flashed bright red and Inuyasha was beginning to understand why…

The pain and coughing up blood came to a sudden stop. The young CEO was able to finally catch his breath and when he looked up at the dog hanyou, his amber eyes were wide with surprise. "What's with that stare, Inuyasha?" Seto asked bluntly.

"Lemme just say this," he began to explain."You might wanna take a _good_ look at yourself there, Kaiba…" He pointed to a river over to his left. "There. Go take a look. And by the way…try not to freak out when you do…"

Seto scowled at him, seeing his fangs in some type of slick smile. He walked to the stream and bent down over the bank. His jaw  
dropped and his blue eyes grew large. Not only were the whites of his eyes red, but there was a lot more with it…

Upon his head were brown dog ears similar to Inuyasha's, and they were real and twitching; he saw that his human ears were no longer on the sides of his face. Since his mouth was open, he got a good eyeful of his long, pointed fangs. He looked down at his trembling hands and observed that his nails had become about two to three inches longer, and they were fairly short from the start. They were also tougher and rough-cut…

Seto Kaiba had transformed into a dog hanyou.

* * *

The two hanyou finished their chore and returned when the sun had fully disappeared over the horizon and let the stars and moon take its place the the sky. Seto's newfound speed and agility allowed him to stay caught up with Inuyasha, even in the dark. He knew he had to tell the others of his transformation, whether they'd like it or not. Then he figured they shouldn't fear him…more, at least; it's not like he was going to kill them as they slept. _Maybe Wheeler…_ he thought with a laugh.

"Old woman, we're back!" Inuyasha called out as he entered the cabin. The young CEO hanyou walked in slowly after him. _But what will Ishizu say?_ he thought, his heart nearly skipping a beat as he envisioned what her reaction would be. Then a second voice in his head shouted back, _Just go, you stupid bastard! She probably won't care much! Knowing her the way you do, nothing really scares her!_

Inuyasha gave the herbs to Kaede and sat down in between Kagome and Areku. "Thank you, Inuyasha," the elderly priestess said with a smile. "And thank you-" Her smile went away just as soon as it appeared. "Is that you, Kaiba?"

"Yeah, it's me," he replied quietly. Everyone in the room was shocked at his new appearance. Well, everyone that was from his era. Joey murmured a quiet "Oh, Christ…" Yami and Marik's eyes were huge with bewilderment, and Ishizu had one hand clamped to her mouth and gasped. "What happened to you, Seto?" she asked.

Seto could only stare at her for a while. Into those pretty royal-blue eyes of hers that were filled with worry. She was the first out of everybody to really express concern for him. She even used his first name. Then he realized a little something. Ishizu was the only one besides his brother Mokuba that ever called him by his first name, and that made his heart flutter more. "When Inuyasha and I were gathering those herbs, some rabid mutt demon ran up on me and bit me on the shoulder…" He stripped off his bloodstained coat and shirt and revealed to them the fang marks embedded in his beige skin and the dried blood surrounding it. "Inuyasha killed the thing and it must've given me some dog-demon traits. And my transformation is the ending result." He made his ears twitch to get their attention.

"Well, I'm surprised that you didn't die from blood loss, Kaiba," Kagome said. "Here, lemme help you with that wound…" The schoolgirl cleaned up his injury, and when she stopped, she questioned, "Hey Kaiba, what's with the Duel Monsters card around your neck?"

"Oh, this?" He clicked it open and showed Kagome the picture inside.

"Aw, he's adorable!" she practically squealed.

"He's my little brother, Mokuba. He's all I got in my family…"

They continued to make idle conversation about family, and Ishizu wasn't exactly pleased with it all. _She had better not try anything lewd with him!_ she thought, glaring at Kagome. _Wait…I'm envious? I shouldn't be! I feel like such a fool…_ She turned her eyes to Seto, and they instantly locked to his well-toned chest and stomach._ But then again…I've never seen Seto without a shirt on before…and dear Ra, he is-_

"Hey, Ishizu?" Marik asked, nudging her arm. "Your face is red…what's up?"

"Um, nothing," she responded quickly, her fingers resting on her right cheek. "Nothing at all, itouto…"

Marik veered away from his lovesick sister. A tiny smirk came across his lips and he shook his head in disbelief. _She's lusting him. No question about it!_ he concluded.

Yami hadn't said a single word all night. He was watching over Saya, who was sleeping peacefully under a aqua wool blanket. He just stared at her with somewhat loving eyes. _She seems so similar to the girl in that vision earlier today,_ he admitted to himself. There was a small ruckus behind him as everyone was preparing for bed. Kagome was adivising Seto to keep his shirt off for the night, but he didn't pay any mind to all of that. _Could she possibly be her incarnation? Could she have the soul of a woman I loved so many millennia ago?_ He nodded off the thought for the night and fell asleep next to Saya.

* * *

It was about midnight and Seto couldn't fall asleep, so he walked outside and got a drink of water from the stream closeby. He gazed at his reflection once again. He saw a new Seto Kaiba staring back at him, but he knew it wasn't truly him, and there was nothing he could do to change it. He clicked open his card locket again and looked at his younger brother's smiling face. _I'll get back to you, Mokuba. _He made a personal vow in his head. _One way or another._

"What are you doing up, Seto?" A voice from behind him asked. "And at this hour?"

He turned around and smiled, upon seeing Ishizu's almost-tired appearance, with her slightly messed-up hair and all. "I was going to ask you the same thing," he countered.

"Well, you first," she retorted, arms crossed and sitting down next to him.

He looked away from her and through his brown bangs, she could see a pair of once-cold blue eyes now filled with something other than hate; what the emotion was, she couldn't exactly figure out. "It's nothing," he answered quietly. "I was just getting a drink."

She laughed softly and remarked, "Seto Kaiba, you're such a bad liar." She blinked. "You were thinking about Mokuba, weren't you?"

"Nice prediction," he scoffed.

"Well, if he's anything like his brother, he will be okay by himself."

"Yeah, who knows how long THAT'S gonna last."

Ishizu looked down into the water. Seto DID point out a fact; Mokuba's only fourteen. How long would he manage by himself?

The young hanyou CEO turned his head and looked into Ishizu's eyes, where he saw the water and half-moon reflected in them. He smirked. "Your eyes," he muttered.

"Hmm?"

"I thought most Egyptian women had dark eyes, like brown. Not that pretty shade of blue you have."

Ishizu felt her face burn a little. Was he complimenting her? Or was it the fact that HIS eyes were almost the same shade? "I guess it's just genetics." _That was a stupid answer!_ Her mind yelled at her.

"Heh, the color suits you…" The next thing the Egyptian woman knew, Seto's bare arms had reached around her waist from behind and he was nuzzling her neck. She felt his defined body against her back, and her blush grew darker. "You know, you and I are similar in many ways, Ishizu… we're both strong-willed…" He planted a single kiss upon her neck. "Have family we love and would die for them…" Another kiss. "Our eyes…" Another kiss.

Ishizu could only watch him kiss her from the corner of eye; despite the fact that her mind kept telling her _Slap him! Slap him!_, she practically went weak in his arms and finally convinced herself that she was hopelessly in love with Seto Kaiba. Even if she was in love, her natural bravery kicked in; she sighed heavily and asked, "How come you're so affectionate? Did THAT come with the demonic power, Kaiba?"

"Maybe it did…" Seto cupped the side of her face with a clawed hand and turned it so that she was looking into his cobalt-blue eyes, and that his lips were mere centimeters away from hers. "And another thing…call me Seto…" He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. 'Soft' was not in Ishizu's vocabulary and her tongue started to fight his, in which they were evenly matched, just as in their quarterfinal duel so long ago.

His hand left her face and stroked her neck and exposed collarbone using his claw-nails. Ishizu moaned softly and Seto was pleased, judging by his smirk. He proceeded further down into her dress, aiming for her breasts, and that's when she batted his hand away and whispered, "I'm going to bed. And I think it's time you should, too."

Seto's eyes opened, his brown dog ears drooped and he sulked. Ishizu smiled at him and mentally laughed at his pouty look. _Seto Kaiba, master of Duel Monsters AND the puppy-dog eyes…_ She kissed him, but with a little added 'bonus' for him. She reached up and rubbed the bottom of one of his ears, which instantly perked up and he growled against her lips. She pulled away and giggled at him.

"Guess you found my sensitive spot," Seto scoffed.

"Well…one of them.." she stood up and stroked his ears once last time. She was amused at the fact that, like a real dog, one of his legs began shaking a bit. She ceased after about a minute, turned around and said, "Come on, Seto, let's get back to bed before anyone realizes we are both awake."

"Heh, screw them then!" Seto muttered. He got to his feet and took Ishizu into his arms again. "But…I AM looking forward to laying next to you while you sleep…"

"Being a tease now, are we, my pup?"

Seto's ear twitched slightly; he was taken off-guard by that remark. _Pup?_ He thought. Then he smiled and kissed her cheek. "I like that nickname…"

"It's more like a…_pet_ name…" Ishizu smiled devilishly and said, "Let's go inside. I'm tired."

He let her go and watched her walk inside the cabin. He stood outside for a while, only to comteplate his lewd thoughts about him and Ishizu and her whimpering that little pet name into his ear. Before Johnny could come out and play, he relinqushied the thought fast and went inside himself, where he found Ishizu already asleep in the back of the hut, under two silk blankets. He stepped over anyone else that was knocked out, lay down behind her and curled under the sheets, taking in her scent deeply. She smelled of some type of unique perfume that he had never smelled before. _Must be some Egyptian brand, _he thought. _In any case, it's wonderful…she's wonderful…_ He snaked an arm around her waist and dozed off. Unbeknowst to him, Ishizu smiled in her sleep, happy to be in her hanyou lover's arms.


End file.
